


I love you, I really do

by MalecHeline



Series: Heline first moments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aline is tired, Also Helen and Aline can be very whiny, Cheesy, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Helen has a free day, It's all just very cute okay, Kissing, Sappy, first 'i love you', girlfriends being girlfriends, teasing girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: "Aline looked so cute like this, hair down instead of that incredibly tight ponytail, no makeup which just meant that her features were even more noticeable and her lips being slightly open, breathing in the air around her while sleeping the day away on Helen's shoulder. Right now she looked at peace, as if this was where she belonged, as if this was her happy place. Helen truly believed that this was Aline when she let down her guard and she was honestly so beautiful. She really really loved her like this. Loved. Love.""Well fuck."Helen realizes she's in love with Aline and they share a very sweet moment, aka my take on Heline's first 'I love you'





	I love you, I really do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!  
> This is my take on Heline's first 'I love you' will probably do another, cause I want one where Aline says it first too :) Hope you enjoy x
> 
> (ps. it might not be very canon, as in we don't really know how they act in their relationship so it's guess work for me too :(( Hope they could be like this tho, so it wouldn't be too ooc)

Helen was very comfortable while deep under her comforter reading one of her favorite books. She hadn’t had a free day in too long, but finally, yes finally, she didn’t have to work. So she had pulled her hair tie loose, grabbed her sweatpants, pulled on a long shirt and crawled under the blankets. This day she was just going to _be_ , cause she never got to do that. She never had the chance to lay in bed all day reading a book or doing whatever she wanted. Sleeping in, watching a film, taking a bath, she never got the time to actually do all those things. Shadowhunter free days weren’t frequent, especially if there was a war, but when they did have them, they had to thoroughly spend it, cause god knows when they would have another again. Helen didn’t want to seem ungrateful or anything, she loved fighting for innocent lives and saving mundanes, but sometimes it got exhausting to always have to be on edge. To always have to be prepared for the worst. It was hard, really hard. And she needed a break, with a good book, a good cup of tea and some soft music.

\--

Too focused on her thoughts and the book that was almost slipping out off her hands, she suddenly heard a soft knock. It had been barely there, so she even wondered if she heard it right, but when she heard a second knock she knew.

“Come in!” she called.

“Hey,” said a tired looking Aline from the doorstep, slowly making her way inside. She flopped down on the bed as she groaned with a heavy voice. “I’m soo tireeedd,” she whined as her voice was muffled by the bedsheets.

“You had the night shift?” Helen asked her softly as she put the book beside her on the bedtable. Aline’s head propped up from the bed with a pout and nodded her head before flopping it down once again.

“Poor baby!” Helen teased as she played along. She got on her knees slowly, trying not to disturb the other girl and caressed her back softly with the back of her hand. Trying to massage some of the muscles, softly kneading them. 

“Hmm…” Aline let out when Helen started tickling her neck with her delicate fingers. Aline turned her face towards her and grabbed Helen’s hand in hers. Kissing her fingers softly, one for one, making sure she covered each one with tiny marks of leftover lipstick that was still on her lips. It didn’t really work, since it had been on her lips for multiple hours, but still. Helen chuckled at the attention and started combing Aline’s hair with her other hand, which was a little more difficult as Aline’s hair was still in a ponytail, so she was just caressing it instead.

Aline pushed up on her elbows and shuffled further over to Helen, placing her head in the lap of the other.

“Comfortable?” Helen asked.

“Very,” Aline sighed pleased. She started moving her body around so all of it was on the bed, but Helen wasn’t having it.

“No!” she called out once she saw Aline’s boots that were covered in mud. “No shoes on the bed.” Helen got up from it, which made Aline’s head fall down on the bedsheets.

“Where you goin’?” Aline barely registered as she had already closed her eyes again. She yelped once she felt her legs being tugged.

“I’m trying,” Helen began with a forced voice. “To get those boots off my bed!” she let out a deep breath when Aline wouldn’t budge.

“I’m tired!” Aline moaned as she grabbed at the bedsheets. “Leave me alone!”

“Nope, this is my free day and I’m not letting you and your muddy boots ruin it!” Helen sighed as she put her hands on her hips, thinking of a new strategy, while simultaneously rolling her eyes as Aline once again snuggled further into the sheets.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what,” she began. “You can stay here and sleep, you can even lay on top of me, if and only if you take off your hunting gear, take off those dirty boots and take a shower.” Aline turned her body towards Helen as she listened carefully.

“Deal?” Helen asked for confirmation.

“Okayyyy, deal,” Aline whined but got up from the bed. She walked, well stumbled, over to the bathroom, but looked back at the last second. Helen had already repositioned herself on the bed, book back in her hands.

“You could always join me you know?” Aline teased as she looked at Helen suggestively.

Helen looked up from her book with a bland glare, not willing to play this game.

“Or I could just undress hereee…” she bit her lip slowly and pulled her jacket off her shoulders, slipping it to the ground. “And then get in the shower, just imagine all those water droplets dripping from my body, sliding over my thighs,” Aline teased further and chuckled when she saw Helen’s expression.

“Oh just get on with it!” Helen exclaimed and threw a pillow Aline’s way. Aline started laughing loudly and walked into the bathroom.

\--

Helen was just at a very exciting chapter, feeling very curious what were to happen next,  when Aline body slammed her.

Helen let out an ‘oomph’ sound and groaned loudly. “Not so tired anymore?” she asked with broken breath.

“Still very tired,” Aline yawned as fake as she could and snuggled up to Helen.

“Eww your hair is all wet!” Helen whined when Aline, who had now shorts and a long sleeved sweater on, pushed her wet hair in her neck.

“What did you expect it to be when I _just_ took a shower?” Aline deadpanned, but cuddled even closer to Helen, throwing one leg over Helen’s and put her hands around her waist.

“God, you’re clingy sometimes,” Helen muttered under her breath.

“What?” Aline asked not quite having heard what she said.

“Nothing, babe,” Helen teased and Aline stuck out her tongue. “Why did you even want to sleep here anyway? You have a perfectly good bed that can tend to all your needs at the end of the hall,” Helen asked as she got the book that was laying on her chest back in her hands.

“Cause I sleep better when I'm with you,” Aline whispered as she laid her head down on Helen’s shoulder and Helen wanted to wrap her into a blanket and protect her from the world. “Plus, you are very warm,” Aline smirked as she put her freezing toes against Helen’s warm calf.

“Why?” Helen exclaimed after she yelped. “Why do you always have to say some annoying cute shit and then do stuff like this?”

Instead of replying Aline moved her head in front of Helen’s and pecked her softly on the lips.

“Like that,” Helen continued. “Why can’t you just be annoying or just be cute? Just pick one!” Aline yawned tiredly and her eyes were drooping, she clearly was really tired, so Helen laid off of her for now.

“Gonna sleep now,” Aline said while smiling broadly, but tiredly. She laid her head against Helen and closed her eyes. “G’night!”

Helen sighed deeply at how cute the girl on her shoulder looked.

“Good night.” She moved her head a little to be able to press a kiss to the other’s forehead. She wrapped her arm around Aline carefully, pulled her closer and put the book in front of her again.

\--

Who was she even kidding, she couldn’t read a book if that ethereal angel was sleeping next to her, making soft purring sounds, scrunching her nose from time to time and cuddling her face closer to Helen’s shoulder every few seconds. So she gave up reading after some time, deciding that watching Aline sleep was just as peaceful and refreshing. She looked so cute like this, hair down instead of that incredibly tight ponytail, no makeup which just meant that her features were even more noticeable and those soft clothes instead of the always depressing hunting gear they had to wear every. single. day. Right now she looked at peace, as if this was where she belonged, as if this was her happy place. She just looked so peaceful, so innocent and her cute eyebrows, that were usually furrowed when talking about anything work related, were now relaxed. Helen truly believed that this was Aline when she let down her guard and she was honestly so beautiful like this. She really really loved her like this. Loved. Love.

Well fuck.

Her eyes widened as the thoughts ran through her head, moving from one side to the other. Did she just admit that she loved Aline to herself? Yup, she definitely did. Wow. That was a little unexpected. Welcome, but unexpected.  

“I love you,” she whispered softly against Aline’s temple, testing out the word.

“What?” Aline suddenly said, her head moving up instantly, clearly not sleeping.

“What? I didn’t say anything, what do you mean?” Helen stuttered and she sat up straighter. “Nothing came out of my mouth, just air!” she exclaimed quickly.

“You love me?” Aline asked with a tiny voice, so small. Helen had never heard her speak that softly. So she sighed deeply, closed her eyes for a second and looked straight into Aline’s eyes.

“I love you Aline Penhallow, and maybe I only just now realized it, but I do, I really do.” Helen waited for Aline’s answer expectantly, but nothing came. She got a little nervous, but by the breathtaking smile that took its place on Aline’s face, she shouldn’t be.  

“I love you, Helen Blackthorn, love of my life,” Aline exaggerated.

“Love of your life? I doubt that,” Helen chuckled. 

“For now and forever,” Aline teased, but secretly meant it and by judging the look on Helen’s face at that moment, she knew that too. “I really really love you,” Aline smiled again wider than before.  

"Me too."

They sat in front of each other for what felt like an hour, just smiling, giggling and looking at each other with rosy cheeks.

“So, aren’t you supposed to kiss me after we’ve confessed something like this?” Aline began. Helen sighed deeply again, pretending to be annoyed, but quickly pulled Aline by her jumper closer. Quickly kissing off that awful (not really) smirk on her face. When they pulled apart, Helen began peppering her entire bare face with kisses until they both fell on the bed with their limbs entwined.

 

Yep, they were definitely in love!

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudo or a comment, they are very much appreciated!


End file.
